Biscuit Krueger/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Other bisuke.png|Biscuit Krueger head shot Bisky G.I Design (2011 Anime).png|Biscuit's 2011 anime design Hunters Association silhouette.png|Biscuit appears in a silhouette with other Hunters The GI players.jpg|Biscuit and the other passed contestants Gon Killua meet other GI players.jpg|Biscuit listening about Nickes' alliance Biscuit observes Gon Killua.jpg|Biscuit observing Gon and Killua Biscuit Gon Killua ep 62.jpg|Biscuit, Gon and Killua encounter the bandits Biscuit angry.jpg|Biscuit's anger upon seeing how Gon and Killua act Biscuit slaps Killua.jpg|Biscuit slaps Killua Biscuit Nen 2011.png|Biscuit having her hair done by Cookie. Biscuit Crake the rock.jpg|Biscuit crushing a rock with her nen Biscuit Training Gon & Killua.png|Biscuit training Gon and Killua Biscuit ko 2011.png|Biscuit demonstrates her Ko Nen Number.jpg|Biscuit trains Gon in the Level 1 Transmutation Training. Hunter X Hunter 65.mkv snapshot 20.35 -2013.03.29 18.01.59-.jpg|Biscuit trains Gon in Emission. Greed island to masadora.png|Biscuit go with Gon and Killua to Masadora Greed island card collecting.png|Gon, Killua and Biscuit obtain a new card Biscuit offers a card.jpg|Biscuit talking with Richard Hackett Gon and the others meet villagers.jpg|Healthy villagers give Lucky Alexandrite to Gon, Killua and Biscuit Soufrabi-interior.png|Biscuit and other searching for information Pirates And Guesses.png|Biscuit and company confront the Pirates 68 - Biscuit drools over Hisoka.png|Biscuit drools over a naked Hisoka Biscuit asking.png|Biscuit sweet side The team to beat razor.png|Biscuit and co. talking with Tsezguerra team Team to beat razor 2.png|Biscuit and new team Razor's Full Strength Aura.png|Biscuit observes dodgeball game Gon's Team About To Obtain Strip Of Beach.png|Biscuit with others at the lighthouse Gon, Killua & Biscuit Ready To Train.png|Biscuit with Gon and Killua Gon Ken.png|Biscuit witnessing Gon's Ken Aura Levitation 2011.png|Biscuit demonstrates the Level 5 Emission training. Biscuit is the man..JPG|"And more than anything, I hate the way I look. Too macho." Biscuit_Full_Body_View.jpg|Biscuit's true form Biscuit is the man.JPG|Biscuit defeats Bara. Biscuit is slueless as what Gon and Killua are planning.JPG|Biscuit is clueless as to what Gon and Killua are planning. Gon, Killua & Biscuit At GI's Final Event.png Blue Planet 2011.png|Biscuit gains Blue Planet. Biscuit is touched by Gon and Killua's friendship..JPG|Biscuit is touched by Gon & Killua's friendship. Biscuit waves goodbye to Killua and Gon..JPG|Biscuit waves goodbye to Killua and Gon. new bisky.png|Bisky's new look Biscuit Chimera Ant arc anime.png|Bisky's attire in the Chimera Ant arc Biscuit appears.png|Biscuit appears in front of Gon and Killua with Palm Biscuit taking part in the election.png|Biscuit taking part in the election Bisk.jpg|Biscuit visiting Gon Hunters visit to Gon.png|Biscuit visiting hospitalized Gon Biscuit ranked at 10 in voting.png|Biscuit in top 16 Biscuit - 144.png|Biscuit guarding the hospital Hunters feeling Alluka's power.png|Biscuit feeling Alluka's power A healed Gon.png|Biscuit with Gon and his friends |-|1999 Anime= Bisukekruga.jpg|Biscuit's OVA 1999 design Biscuit Janken.PNG|Biscuit lost to a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors Biscuit stairs.PNG|Biscuit waits at the stairs Episode 75.png|Biscuit listens to Genthru about the Alliance Biscuit under a tree.PNG|Biscuit spies on Killua and Gon Biscuit joins the Party.png|Biscuit tries to join their group BiscRock.png|Biscuit's Rock Breaking training Episode 78.png|Biscuit, Gon, and Killua face a defeated Binolt. biscuit!.jpg Episode 82.png|Biscuit and group entering the lighthouse. Episode 85.png Episode 86.png|Gon get's Patch of Shore Biscuit explaining Ko.png|Biscuit explaining Ko Girl-hunter-x-hunter-17367489-150-113.gif BiscEmit5.png|Aura Levitation training Episode 89.png|Biscuit in her true form Biscuit-adult form.jpg|Biscuit's true form |-|Manga= NGL-Biscuit.png|Biscuit appears in NGL Hanzo 3.png|Biscuit with the other Hunters visiting Gon To Masadora! Part 3.jpg To Masadora...?.jpg Are_They_Really_Going_to_Masadora.png They Got to Masadora, But....jpg Chapter_145.jpg Abengane_Part_1.jpg Abengane_Part_2.jpg The_Exam_Begins.jpg Encounter.jpg Progress.jpg Contact.jpg Common_Cause.jpg 16_08_01.jpg Declaration_of_War.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_1.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_5.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_13.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_14.jpg Real_Fight.jpg |-|Manga Covers= Volume15cover.jpg|Biscuit on the cover for volume 15 |-|Openings and Endings= Greed island overview.png|The third opening Biscuit in opening.jpg|Biscuit in the third opening GI poster 2011.png|Biscuit in Greed Island arc Biscuit.jpg|Biscuit in The third Ending |-|Merchandise= BiscuitDXF Vol 1.jpg Biscuit-Krueger-Bandai-01.jpg Biscuit keychain.jpg |-|Other Media= Biscuit card 1.jpg|Biscuit Card 1 Biscuit card 2.jpg|Card 2 xBiscuit01.jpg|Card 2.5 Biscuit card 3.jpg|Card 3 Biscuit card 4.jpg|Card 4 Biscuit card 5.jpg|Card 5 Biscuit card 6.jpg|Card 6 Biscuit card 7.jpg|Card 7 Biscuit card 8.jpg|Card 8 Biscuit card 9.jpg|Card 9 Biscuit card 10.jpg|Card 10 Biscuit card 11.jpg|Card 11 Biscuit card 12.jpg|Card 12 Biscuit card 13.jpg|Card 13 Biscuit card 14.jpg|Card 14 Biscuit card 15.jpg|Card 15 Biscuit card 16.jpg|Card 16 Biscuit card 17.jpg|Card 17 Biscuit card 18.jpg|Card 18 Biscuit card 20.jpg|Card 20 Biscuit card 21.jpg|Card 21 Biscuit card 22.jpg|Card 22 Biscuit card 23.jpg|Card 23 Biscuit Card 24.jpg|Card 24 Biscuit Card 25.jpg|Card 25 Biscuit Card 26.jpg|Card 26 Biscuit Card 27.jpg|Card 27 Biscuit Card 28.jpg|Card 28 xBiscuit02.jpg|Card 29 xBiscvuit03.jpg|Card 30 xBiscuit04.jpg|Card 31 xBiscuit05.jpg|Card 32 3188747129_1_10_66eWk6ZW.jpg|Card 33 00000700 (1).jpg|Card 34 00000700 (2).jpg|Card 35 30 xBiscuit12.jpg 60 xBiscuit15.jpg 61 xBiscuit16.jpg 85 xBiscuit19.jpg 86 xBiscuit20.jpg 87 aBiscuit.jpg 93 xBiscuit21.jpg 94 xBiscuit22.jpg 144 xBiscuit26.jpg 145 xBiscuit27.jpg 168 xBiscuit28.jpg 169 xBiscuit29.jpg 187 xBiscuit30.jpg 188 xBiscuit31.jpg 191 xBiscuit32.jpg 192 xBiscuit33.jpg 193 xBiscuit34.jpg 03 xBiscuit37.jpg Biscuit 20.jpg 47 xBiscuit45.jpg 62 xBiscuit50.jpg 63 xBiscuit51.jpg 74 xBiscuit52.jpg 75 xBiscuit53.jpg 82 xBiscuit54.jpg 0000110935323.jpg 00001109.png 111 xBiscuit56.jpg 112 xBiscuit57.jpg 125 xBiscuit58.jpg 126 xBiscuit59.jpg 132 xBiscuit61.jpg 140 xBiscuit.jpg 141 xBiscuit.jpg 144 xBiscuit62.jpg 145 xBiscuit63.jpg 148 xBiscuit.jpg 149 xBiscuit.jpg 39 xWing&Biscuit 1.jpg 40 xWing&Biscuit 2.jpg 01 xBiscuit64.jpg 02 xBiscuit65.jpg 86 xsBiscuit.jpg 86 xtBiscuit.jpg 166 aBiscuit.jpg aaaa_1_.png 12011538_199_.png biscuit.png|Biscuit Krueger Chibi 12011538(42).png|Biscuit Krueger Chibi Biscuit Krueger Chibi.png|Biscuit Krueger Chibi 12011538(47).png|Biscuit Krueger Chibi 12011538(98).png|Biscuit Krueger Chibi 12011538(105).png|Biscuit Krueger Chibi 12011538(134).png|Biscuit Krueger Chibi 12011538(152).png|Biscuit Krueger Chibi 12011538(205).png|Biscuit Krueger Chibi Aaaa (2).png Biscuit Krueger Chibi3.png 12011538 109 .png 12011538 107 .png 12011538 69 .png Biscuit Krueger Chibi2.png 12011538 40 .png 12011538 6 .png 12011538 4 .png 12011538 3 .png 12011538(488).png 12011538(465).png 12011538(457).png 12011538(386).png 12011538(339).png 12011538(336).png 12011538(301).png 12011538(292).png 12011538(283).png 12011538(251).png 12011538(214).png 12011538(207).png Team (15).png Team (12).png Team (11).png 00001648.png Biscuit 2 (8).png Biscuit 2 (9).png Biscuit 2 (3).png Biscuit 2 (4).png Biscuit 2 (6).png Biscuit 2 (7).png Biscuit 2 (12).png Biscuit 2 (13).png Biscuit 2 (14).png Biscuit 2 (15).png Biscuit 2 (16).png Biscuit 2 (17).png Biscuit 2 (21).png Biscuit 2 (1).gif Biscuit 2 (5).png Biscuit 2 (19).png|Biscuit Krueger LR Card - Valentine Special Version Biscuit 2 (20).png|Biscuit Krueger LR+ Card - Valentine Special Version Biscuit 2 (18).png Biscuit 2 (2).png Biscuit 2 (1).png 12011538_84_.png b 01.jpeg B 2.gif -Card--HxH-- (4).png -Card--HxH-- (5).png Sea 2015 Cards (1).png biscuit card 01.jpeg Sea ver 2015.png Sea 2015 Cards (8).jpeg Sea 2015 Cards-Chibi.png Sea 2015 Cards (9).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (1).png Summer Festival 2015 ver (12).jpg Summer Festival 2015 Ver (4).png Ski Ver2.png Ski Ver1.png HxH-Cards--85 (2).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (3).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (Kira) (3).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (Kira) (4).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (4).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (7).png biscuit card 001.png Biscuit Card625.jpg biscuit card 002.png Biscuit Card 224.jpg Wing and Biscuit chibi 01.png Chibi-9 (9).png Biscuit_Card152.jpg Biscuit Card122.jpg Biscuit - Pirate ver card.png Biscuit_-_Pirate_ver_card_.png HxH --Cards (6).jpeg Bscuit - Pirate ver chibi.png Biscuit card 003.png Biscuit card 004.png Biscuit card 005.png Biscuit card 006.png HxH -Cards- (1).jpeg Card485.jpg Biscuit_-_Anniversary_ver_card.jpg Biscuit - 3rd Anniversary ver+.jpg Biscuit - 3rd Anniversary Chibi.png HxH --Cards (3).jpeg Biscuit card124.jpeg 3rd Anniversary ver - Card(double plus).jpg Category:Image Gallery